


Gonna Get You Right

by BiblioPan



Series: Blow a Kiss to 2020 [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Look! I Can Write Main Characters!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Teasing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: “Jesus, Henry, what happened to my shy boyfriend?” Alex exhaled softly as he tipped his head back to rest on Henry’s shoulder. He reached back and pinched Henry’s ass.“Hmm, he learned a few things,” Henry replied, just loud enough to be heard over the music.--------------------------------------------------At their New Year's Eve party, Henry shows Alex there are still surprises to come.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Blow a Kiss to 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084589
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Gonna Get You Right

Wisps of smoke clouded Alex’s vision. He waved his hand in front of his face and squinted, searching the room for the hunk of man meat he called his boyfriend. “Henry? Where the fuck are you?”

Henry’s laughter rang out from the corner of the room, near the bar, and Alex wove between undulating bodies in his direction. “Alex! Darling, June just told me the most humorous story. Something about you in a bathtub, surrounded by toys, and crying that you could still see the water?” 

“Is that so? Well, I’m sure June would be delighted for you to hear the tale of how she secretly ate dirt for a year in the hopes that she’d get taller.” 

“You sneaky bastard. This isn’t over, Alex Claremont-Diaz.” June snatched her glass from the bar, spun on a spiked heel, and stalked into the crowd. 

Henry smirked, poking his face with a straw and humming happily when he maneuvered the straw into his mouth. “You had to be making that up. She ate actual dirt?”

Alex slid his arms under Henry’s blazer, gliding his fingers from hip to hip and lightly scratching his lower back. Henry arched and hummed, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards his shoulder. Alex edged closer and took a step behind Henry, nosing along his boyfriend’s neck and resting his chin in the crook. “Actual, factual dirt. To be fair, she’d just won first place in a science fair contest explaining how soil purity affects plant growth. Logical conclusion: it applied to humans as well.” 

They swayed slowly, eyes closed, comfortable in being seen and yet hidden in their own little world. 

Alex knew that he took a risk this year by throwing a fundraiser for homeless queer youth in New York instead of attending the White House party, but once the idea struck he couldn’t leave it alone. To his delight, his mother’s staff welcomed the opportunity for something bold and new and tapped into their networks to bring extra pizazz to this secondary party. The best moment, however, occurred when Zahra texted him this morning and let him know that if they followed the ‘all cell phones locked in the safe’ policy, he could expect POTUS and crew at approximately 2am. After a brief roar in the crowd and tight hugs at their arrival, Ellen, Leo, and Oscar retreated to their Appreciating From a Distance corner, leaving Alex and Henry to do their thing. 

“Alright y’all, time to get your asses on the dance floor. Usher, Pitbull, and I want to see you shake what your mama gave ya!” The DJ, covered head to toe in glittering scales, gave a tight spin and raised the volume to a low roar. Pulsing beats strummed through the speakers as “ [ DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-dvTjK_07c) ” induced whoops of joy across the room. 

Alex groaned and pulled Henry tighter. “Okay, I’m slightly regretting reccing this guy to the party planning staff. So fucking cheesy, even if this song is a guaranteed ass shaker.“ He reached for his beer bottle and tossed it back, feeling Henry’s eyes follow the length of his throat and bob of his Adam’s apple. The pink of Alex’s tongue contrasted sharply against the amber bottle and he traced the rim before spearing the center, eyes fixed on Henry’s widening ones. “Don’t suppose you’d be interested in how Nora and I ground to this song in the middle of a crowd at New Year’s 2016, while both eyefucking a couple across the room? God, that dude could have beat you to about 10 different firsts if I’d had any idea what I was into at the time.” 

Henry lowered his glass to the bar, took Alex’s hand, and pulled them both towards the dance floor. 

“Henry, what the hell are you doing? Since when do  _ you _ drag  _ me  _ to dance?”

Henry reached an open space and grabbed his spluttering boyfriend from behind, yanking their pelvises together.  His fingertips pressed into Alex’s thighs and circled lazily, inside and gradually drifting towards his cock but never quite touching. 

_ “Jesus, Henry, what happened to my shy boyfriend?” Alex exhaled softly as he tipped his head back to rest on Henry’s shoulder. He reached back and pinched Henry’s ass. _

_ “Hmm, he learned a few things,” Henry replied, just loud enough to be heard over the music. _

Alex pushed his hips back, unable to hide his growing desire with each sexy move Henry paraded on the floor. He gasped and bit his lip, hoping he hid the low moan as Henry sucked the tender point where neck met shoulder. “Baby, oh my God. Yes.” 

Henry’s hands travelled up Alex’s flank, tickling his belly, ribs, and chest, before tweaking his nipples and trailing his fingers back to his sides. He grinned and smoothed down Alex’s shirt, tucking his nose behind his boyfriend’s ear. “Ready for more?”

“More? What? Henry, what are you talking—”

Henry placed both hands on Alex’s shoulders and spun him around. Alex quirked his eyebrow and snapped his jaw open and shut several times to continue his line of questioning, but instead found his mouth filled with Henry’s tongue — warm, pulsing, insistent. 

Henry’s fingers traced Alex’s jaw and wound through his curls, tugging, releasing, pulling him into his orbit as he ground into his pliant and panting boyfriend. 

“H, let’s go, somewhere less, fuck, less full of teenagers. Gonna make you pay for this uncharacteristic and uncalled for assault to my senses.” Alex’s eyes flashed in the swirling disco light as he scanned the doorways, weighing possible teenager, security, or parental intrusion. 

Henry laughed, full-throated and head thrown back. “Alex, is that really necessary? I’m perfectly happy to continue showing you my dance moves in public.”

“Oh, I’m going to show you moves, alright. Just you wait, Your Highness.” Alex bit his lip and gave a small nod. “Found it. Keep up, will ya?” He threaded their fingers together and took off like a shot, cutting through the crowd of sweaty teens, pulling Henry with all his might. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry craned his neck, searching for the familiar face. He caught the President’s eye, gave her a wink and a salute, and hung on to the focused, motivated, and horny man steering him to a (probably cramped) private space.

“Alex, where the hell are we going, love?” Henry stammered and gripped Alex’s hand as they tore around corners, slipped down twisting stairs, paused, and then continued past countless doors. 

“Just need to remember which one Travis told me about. Ah!” Alex fumbled with the handle and blew an errant curl out of his eyes. “Come on, damnit. Fuck, finally.” The key clicked into place and Alex snatched Henry into the darkness.

“What the fuck is—” Henry then forgot his confusion at the location as Alex pressed him against the closing door. Lithe fingers lowered his zipper and tweaked his thighs. He moaned and rutted the air, chasing the touch. 

Alex snickered and leaned close, mapping Henry’s ear with his nose. “Bouncer snuck me the key this afternoon when I did the final walkthrough. Think he was hoping he might get an invite. More importantly though, Henry, who taught you to move like that?” Alex’s fingers brushed widening circles on Henry’s thighs, edging closer to his cock at each pass before swerving to his belly, his inner thighs, his hips.

“Took — mmm, fuck — took lessons. When you had that study group. Thought I would show you I could keep up and then when you planned this, wanted to show the kids too. Jesus, just fucking get ON with it, Alex.” 

“Oh, you want me to ‘get on with it’ after you practically laid me out in front of a room full of baby gays? You’re lucky I’m feeling generous and so turned on I can barely stand.” Alex slipped open Henry’s belt, popped the button, and skimmed the soft hair below Henry’s belly button before nudging into his boxer briefs. 

Henry twisted and thumped against the door, hands now curling and opening, pounding on the wood until Alex guided them to his brown mop of hair. 

“H, baby, it’s loud up there but let’s not tempt fate.” Alex’s fingers dipped back into Henry’s underwear and skated up and down Henry’s length, around his balls, and along his perineum. “Want more? Wanna show me what those hips can do when you ‘touch that little dangly thing right at the back of my throat?’ Yeah, I know about your downloads, Henry.” 

Henry gripped Alex’s curls harder and pulled him into a heated kiss, groaning and panting as he licked into Alex’s mouth and nipped his lips. He pulled back and whined at the sight of spit-slick, reddened lips; at Alex’s blown pupils gazing at him like a meal to be savored and devoured. 

Henry tightened his grip and Alex’s eyes fluttered, fingers enclosing Henry’s cock. Alex arched his back, face washed in moonlight, keening as Henry pushed him to his knees. “Why don’t you show me what that dirty mouth can do and we’ll see?” 

“Fuck, Henry.” Alex tore Henry’s pants down to the floor, shoved two fingers into his mouth and drew them out with a pop. “Prepare to beg, Your Highness.” 

Alex reached behind Henry and spread his cheeks, chuckling at the sharp inhale above. His fingertips grazed the edge of Henry’s hole, thumb pressing the tender skin above it. On Henry’s next whine, Alex inched a finger inside and took him down to the root. Amidst Henry’s begging, wailing, and clutching his hair so tightly he might emerge with a bald spot, Alex grinned, adding varying suction along Henry’s length and cupping his right hand at the base. 

“Alex, yes, gonna come, GOD!” Henry seized, clenching around Alex’s finger, spilling into his mouth, babbling praise.

Alex pressed him back into the door and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Come on baby, let’s get you to the couch.” He scrambled to stand, pulled up Henry’s pants, and guided them both to an overstuffed couch at the back of the cramped room. 

The moment their asses bounced on the fabric, Henry pivoted and pressed Alex back into the couch. He crawled up Alex’s legs, bracketing his hips, plucking the shirt from Alex’s pants and tickling him in the process. 

Alex giggled, swiveling and wriggling under Henry’s touch. “Henry, don’t tease me, please. God, need it, need you.”

Henry smirked, unbuckling Alex’s pants and pulling his cock out. He wiggled back and lowered his lips to Alex’s thighs, biting, licking, and pressing sloppy kisses in a path towards Alex’s leaking cock. 

“Come on, H, come on, please. Pleeeease—” Alex bucked as Henry’s hands enveloped him, spreading precum across his slit, down his cock, twisting, leading him to the edge before pulling back. Alex raised his head, eyes full of fire and mouth ready with an angry retort, when Henry blew him a kiss and swallowed him down. Alex slammed his fists on the couch, jerked his pelvis to the ceiling, and came into Henry’s hot, wet mouth. 

Henry hummed in delight, sending Alex careening and spewing Spanglish. “Dios mio, yes, mi amor.”

Henry pressed Alex into the couch, rolling his dick gently between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, til Alex patted the top of his head in acquiescence. Henry popped off and gave a lascivious grin as he tucked Alex’s softening dick into his briefs. 

“C’mere, here, now.” Henry fell with a grunt. Alex hauled him to his chest, stroking Henry’s hair, and wrapping long legs around his midsection. “I know we need to get back up there before we’re missed. But—” He gave Henry a quick squeeze with his thighs. “—I need you to know that I will find out who gave you lessons.” His fingers twisted in Henry’s hair and gave a quick tug. “And if he’s hot, we should consider continuing education. As a couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank: vacation brain, Pandora's NYE 2016 channel, and all the History Makers who have inspired me to believe that YUP I can write Alex and Henry too. <3 
> 
> Flailers and editors supreme EggplantSalad and NeelyO: Y'all are the absolute BEST and I'm eternally grateful. 
> 
> This is part one of a NYE series. I've written a big chunk of story two and will post as soon as I can. It's, uh, presidential....;)
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart glow. Let's greet 2021 with peace, joy, and orgasms y;all! :p


End file.
